The Resistance made it to special Screening 17 may 2012
780 movies were selected for the 65th anniversary of the Cannes Film Festival, but only a few were selected for final nomination, The Resistance reached to the special Screening at 17th May. The winner were the French movie "Love" and the Mexican movie "After Lucia" on uncertain regards. here is the list of the final results: The official selection was announced on 19 April at Grand Hôtel in Paris. Among comments after the announcement, journalists noted the unusually high number of Hollywood films in the line-up, the absence of any female director in the main competition, as well as the absence of competing first-time feature film directors.89 The festival's artistic leader Thierry Frémaux responded that people should not focus only on the competition films: "The selection is an ensemble; you have to consider the whole package."9 Competition Edit The following films were selected as In Competition:1011 English title Original title Director(s) Production country Moonrise Kingdom (opening film) N/A Wes Anderson United States Rust and Bone De rouille et d'os Jacques Audiard France, Belgium Holy Motors N/A Leos Carax France, Germany Cosmopolis N/A David Cronenberg France, Canada The Paperboy N/A Lee Daniels United States Killing Them Softly N/A Andrew Dominik United States Reality N/A Matteo Garrone Italy, France Love† Amour Michael Haneke France, Germany, Austria Lawless N/A John Hillcoat United States In Another Country 다른 나라에서, Da-Reun Na-Ra-e-Suh Hong Sang-soo South Korea The Taste of Money 돈의 맛, Donui Mat Im Sang-soo South Korea Like Someone in Love ライク・サムワン・イン・ラブ Abbas Kiarostami France, Japan The Angels' Share N/A Ken Loach United Kingdom, France, Belgium, Italy In the Fog В тумане, V tumane Sergei Loznitsa Germany, Russia, Latvia, Netherlands, Belarus Beyond the Hills După dealuri Cristian Mungiu Romania, France, Belgium After the Battle بعد الموقعة, Baad el Mawkeaa Yousry Nasrallah Egypt, France Mud N/A Jeff Nichols United States You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet! Vous n'avez encore rien vu Alain Resnais France, Germany Post Tenebras Lux N/A Carlos Reygadas Mexico, France, Germany, Netherlands On the Road Sur la route Walter Salles Brazil, France, United Kingdom, United States Paradise: Love Paradies: Liebe Ulrich Seidl Austria, Germany, France The Hunt Jagten Thomas Vinterberg Denmark, Sweden Un Certain Regard Edit The following films were screened in the Un Certain Regard section:10 English title Original title Director(s) Production country Miss Lovely* N/A Ashim Ahluwalia India La Playa DC* La Playa Juan Andrés Arango Colombia God's Horses Les Chevaux De Dieu Nabil Ayouch Morocco Children of Sarajevo Djeca Aida Begić Bosnia-Herzegovina Renoir Renoir Gilles Bourdos France Three Worlds Trois monde Catherine Corsini France Antiviral* N/A Brandon Cronenberg Canada 7 Days in Havana 7 días en La Habana Julio Médem Laurent Cantet Juan Carlos Tabío Benicio del Toro Gaspar Noé Pablo Trapero Elia Suleiman Spain Le grand soir Le grand soir Benoît Delépine, Gustave de Kervern France Laurence Anyways N/A Xavier Dolan Canada After Lucia† Después de Lucía Michel Franco Mexico Gimme the Loot* Gimme the Loot Adam Leon United States Loving Without Reason Aimer à perdre la raison Joachim Lafosse France, Belgium Student N/A Darezhan Omirbaev Kazakhstan The Pirogue La Pirogue Moussa Toure Senegal White Elephant Elefante blanco Pablo Trapero Argentina Confession of a Child of the Century La confession d'un enfant du siècle Sylvie Verheyde France 11:25 The Day He Chose His Own Fate 自決の日　三島由紀夫と若者たち, 11.25 Jiketsu no Hi: Mishima Yukio to Wakamonotachi Kōji Wakamatsu Japan Mystery 浮城谜事 Lou Ye China Beasts of the Southern Wild* N/A Benh Zeitlin United States Out of Competition Edit The following films were screened out of competition:10 English title Original title Director(s) Production country Me and You Io e te Bernardo Bertolucci Italy Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted N/A Eric Darnell Tom McGrath Conrad Vernon United States Hemingway & Gellhorn Hemingway & Gellhorn Philip Kaufman United States Thérèse Desqueyroux (closing film) Thérèse Desqueyroux Claude Miller France Cruel Summer N/A Kanye West United States/Qatar Midnight Screenings English title Original title Director(s) Production country Dario Argento's Dracula Dario Argento's Dracula Dario Argento Italy, France, Spain The Sapphires* The Sapphires Wayne Blair Australia Maniac Maniac Franck Khalfoun United States, France For Love's Sake 愛と誠, Ai to Makoto Takashi Miike Japan 65th Anniversary English title Original title Director(s) Production country Film Anniversary: A Special Day Le Film anniversaire : Une journée particulière - Histoire(s) de festival N°4 Gilles Jacob, Samuel Faure France Special Screenings Edit The following films were screened in the Special Screenings section:10 English title Original title Director(s) Production country Polluting Paradise Der Müll im Garten Eden Fatih Akın Germany Roman Polanski: A Film Memoir Roman Polanski: A Film Memoir Laurent Bouzereau United Kingdom, Germany Trashed Trashed Candida Brady United Kingdom The Central Park Five The Central Park Five Ken Burns, Sarah Burns, David McMahon United States Les Invisibles Les Invisibles Sébastien Lifshitz France Journal de France Journal de France Claudine Nougaret, Raymond Depardon France The Resistance The Resistance Peng Zhang Li China, USA The Music According to Antonio Carlos Jobim A Música Segundo Tom Jobim Nelson Pereira Dos Santos Brazil Villegas* Villegas Gonzalo Tobal Argentina, Netherlands, France Mekong Hotel Mekong Hotel Apichatpong Weerasethakul Thailand Short Films Edit Out of 4,500 submissions, the following films were selected for the short film competition:12 English title Original title Director(s) Production country My Holy Glance Mi Santa Mirada Alvaro Aponte-Centeno Puerto Rico Gasp Gasp Eicke Bettinga Germany This Way Before Me Ce Chemin Devant Moi Mohamed Bourokba France Waiting for P.O. Box Falastein, sandouk al intezar lil burtuqal Bassam Chekhes Syria The Chair The Chair Grainger David United States Night Shift Night Shift Zia Mandivwalla New Zealand Pack Leader Chef de meute Chloé Robichaud Canada Yardbird Yardbird Michael Spiccia Australia Cockaigne Cockaigne Emilie Verhamme Belgium Silent† Sessiz-Bêdeng L. Rezan Yesilbas Turkey Cinéfondation Edit The Cinéfondation section focuses on films made by students at film schools. The following entries were selected, out of more than 1,700 submissions from 320 different schools:12 English title Original title Director(s) School Behind Me Olive Trees Derrière moi les oliviers Pascale Abou Jamra ALBA, Lebanon The Barber Riyoushi Shoichi Akino Tokyo University of the Arts, Japan The Raptures Les Ravissements Arthur Cahn La Fémis, France Slug Invasion Slug Invasion Morten Helgeland The Animation Workshop, Denmark Tambylles Tambylles Michal Hogenauer FAMU, Czech Republic Matteus Matteus Leni Huyghe Sint-Lukas Brussels, Belgium The Camp in Răzoare Tabăra din Răzoare Cristi Iftime UNATC, Romania The Road To† Doroga na Taisia Igumentseva VGIK, Russia Land Terra Piero Messina CSC, Italy The Hosts Los anfitriones Miguel Angel Moulet EICTV, Cuba The Ballad of Finn + Yeti The Ballad of Finn + Yeti Meryl O'Connor UCLA, USA Head over Heels Head Over Heels Timothy Reckart NFTS, United Kingdom Abigail Abigail Matthew James Reilly NYU, USA Dog Leash Resen Eti Tsicko TAU, Israel Could See a Puma Pude ver un puma Eduardo Williams UCINE, Argentina Parallel sections Edit Directors' Fortnight Edit The line-up for the Directors' Fortnight was announced at a press conference on 24 April.13 The following films were selected:14 Feature films English title Original title Director(s) Production country The Repentant El Taaib Merzak Allouache Algeria Room 237* Room 237 Rodney Ascher United States Ernest & Celestine Ernest et Célestine Stéphane Aubier, Vincent Patar, Benjamin Renner France, Belgium, Luxembourg Clandestine Childhood Infancia clandestina Benjamin Ávila Argentina, Spain, Brazil Yek Khanévadéh-e Mohtaram* Yek Khanévadéh-e Mohtaram Massoud Bakhshi Iran Hold Back* Rengaine Rachid Djaïdani France The We and the I The We and the I Michel Gondry United States Dangerous Liaisons Dangerous Liaisons Hur Jin-ho China, South Korea Gangs of Wasseypur Gangs of Wasseypur Anurag Kashyap India No† No Pablo Larraín Chile, United States Camille Rewinds Camille redouble Noémie Lvovsky France Fogo Fogo Yulene Olaizola Mexico, Canada Granny's Funeral Adieu Berthe, l'enterrement de mémé Bruno Podalydès France Dream and Silence Sueño y silencio Jaime Rosales Spain, France Night Across the Street La noche de enfrente Raúl Ruiz France, Chile 3 3 Pablo Stoll Uruguay, Germany, Argentina La Sirga* La Sirga William Vega Colombia, France, Mexico Opération Libertad Opération Libertad Nicolas Wadimoff Switzerland, France Alyah* Alyah Elie Wajeman France Sightseers Sightseers Ben Wheatley United Kingdom The King of Pigs* 돼지의 왕, Dae-gi-eui-wang Yeon Sang-ho South Korea Short films English title Original title Director(s) Production country Drawn from Memory Portret Z Pamieci Marcin Bortkiewicz Poland The Curse† The Curse Fyzal Boulifa United Kingdom, Morocco The Living Also Cry Os vivos tambem choram Basil da Cunha Switzerland, Portugal Wrong Cops Wrong Cops Quentin Dupieux France With Jeff Avec Jeff Marie-Eve Juste Canada Rodri Rodri Franco Lolli France Königsberg Königsberg Philipp Mayrhofer France Tram Tram Michaela Pavlátová France, Czech Republic The Living Dead Os mortos-vivos Anita Rocha da Silveira Brazil Enraged Pigs Porcos Raivosos Leonardo Sette, Isabel Penoni Brazil International Critics' Week Edit The line-up for the International Critics’ Week was announced on 23 April at the section's website. The feature competition consists entirely of directorial debuts, something the section's artistic director Charles Tesson stressed was not intentional, but only the way it turned out when the submissions had been judged by quality.15 The following films were selected:16 Feature films English title Original title Director(s) Production country Peddlers* Halahal Vasan Bala India The Wild Ones* Los Salvajes Alejandro Fadel Argentina Beyond the Walls* Hors les murs David Lambert Belgium, Canada, France Au galop* Au galop Louis-Do de Lencquesaing France Aquí y Allá*† Aqui y alla Antonio Méndez Esparza Spain, United States, Mexico Sofia's Last Ambulance* Sofia's Last Ambulance Ilian Metev Germany, Croatia, Bulgaria God's Neighbors* Les Voisins de Dieu Meni Yaesh Israel, France Short and medium length films English title Original title Director(s) Production country Family Dinner Family Dinner Stefan Constantinescu Sweden Yeguas y cotorras Yeguas y cotorras Natalia Garagiola Argentina Red River, Song Hong Fleuve rouge, Song Hong Stéphanie Lansaque and François Leroy France Hazara Hazara Shay Levi Israel A Sunday Morning Un dimanche matin Damien Manivel France Horizon Horizon Paul Negoescu Romania It's Not a Cowboy Movie Ce n'est pas un film de cow-boys Benjamin Parent France Doppelgänger O Duplo Juliana Rojas Brazil The Dickslap La Bifle Jean-Baptiste Saurel France Circle Line 순환선, Soonhwanseon Shin Su-won South Korea Special Screenings English title Original title Director(s) Production country Maddened by His Absence J'enrage de son absence Sandrine Bonnaire France, Luxembourg, Belgium Broken Broken Rufus Norris United Kingdom Augustine Augustine Alice Winocour France Cannes Classics Edit The following films were screened in the Cannes Classics section.1718 The Hungarian "montage film" Final Cut: Ladies and Gentlemen, directed by György Pálfi, was selected as the closing film for the Cannes Classics section.17 Restorations English title Original title Director(s) Production country A Great Day in Harlem (1994) Jean Bach United States An All-Colored Vaudeville Show (1935) (short) Roy Mack United States Jammin' the Blues (1944) (short) Gjon Mili United States Twenty Years Later (1984) Cabra Marcado para Morrer Eduardo Coutinho Brazil Xica (1976) Xica da Silva Carlos Diegues Brazil The Ring (1927) Alfred Hitchcock United Kingdom The Ballad of Narayama (1958) 楢山節考 Narayama bushikō Keisuke Kinoshita Japan Runaway Train (1985) Andrei Konchalovsky United States The Great Spy Chase (1964) Les Barbouzes Georges Lautner France, Italy Lawrence of Arabia (1962) David Lean United Kingdom Once Upon a Time in America (1984) C'era una volta in America Sergio Leone Italy, United States Tess (1979) Roman Polanski France, United Kingdom Journey to Italy (1954) Viaggio in Italia Roberto Rossellini Italy, France Jaws (1975) Steven Spielberg United States Cleo from 5 to 7 (1962) Cléo de 5 à 7 Agnès Varda France, Italy Final Cut: Ladies and Gentlemen (2012) Final Cut: Hölgyeim és uraim György Pálfi Hungary After the Curfew (1954) Lewat Djam Malam Usmar Ismail Indonesia Kalpana (1954) Kalpana Uday Shankar India Documentaries English title Original title Director(s) Production country Claude M Loves the Cinema Claude Miller, cinéaste de l'intime Emmanuel Barnault France Method to the Madness of Jerry Lewis Gregg Barson United States Me and My Dad Katrine Boorman United Kingdom, Ireland Woody Allen: A Documentary Robert Weide United States Key Edit * Directorial debut feature; eligible for the Caméra d'Or † Winner of the main award for best film in its section The opening and closing films are screened during the opening and closing ceremonies respectively. Cast Characters Location: Tao Hua Dao Island The Resistance Chinese Movie Wiki The actual events that inspired to make The Resistance movie Posters and DVD cover Category:Cannes Film Festival 2012 Category:Cannes Film Festival 65th anniversary Category:Cannes film festival Category:The Resistance Category:The Resistance 2011 Movie Category:The Resistance Chinese Movie Category:2012